Innocence Doll
by DeathMeister23
Summary: Kanda has been taken to the science department where he stays locked up for a week. When he finally leaves, everyone waiting at the door in anticipation, he looks like an empty doll. The scientists call him The Innocence Doll.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting Out

**So here's chapter one. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. Lately I've been really interested in chapter stories so I think I'm just going to keep that up. Don't ask where this idea came from because I'm not entirely sure. Just enjoy. Read and review.**

* * *

><p>Kanda opened his eyes. His gaze was blurry as his eyes attempted to focus onto the new setting of light shining into his room. He rolled away from the wall onto his back, sitting up, his covers falling into his lap. He felt uncomfortable, like something bad was going to happen that day. Well of course something bad always happened for him.<p>

Sighing he pushed aside the rest of his covers, sliding out of bed and heading into his personal restroom. He glared at his reflection in the mirror and blew some of his bangs out of his face. He reached down and turned on the water, cupping some of it in his hands as he leaned down and splashed it on his face. He looked into his reflection once again, glaring more heatedly.

He turned off the water and made his way back into his room to change from his sleep wear to his exorcist uniform. Once changed he left his room; deciding to skip breakfast.

"Good morning Kanda!"

Said man cringed at the call. He turned around to face Allen. "What do you want bean sprout?"

"My name is Allen BaKanda!"

The samurai turned away from Allen after deciding that he had nothing more to say to the short stack. "Wait! Reever told me he wanted to see you!"

Kanda didn't answer Allen, he of course heard what he said, he just didn't care to answer. His destination changed; from going to the training room to going to the science department.

As he walked he groaned inwardly as he felt an arm sling around his shoulder. He glared out of the corners of his eyes, trying to burn a hole through Lavi's forehead. "Mornin' Yu-chan!"

"Don't call me by my first name."

"Where ya headin' to?"

"That's none of your damn business; now get out of my way before I cut you down."

Lavi only decided to irk the angry samurai, letting go and waiting until he was a fair distance away before he ran full speed at him. And glomped him. Kanda cursed as he stumbled over his footing, Lavi's weight added with his own leaning forward on him sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing dammit!"

Kanda looked up from where Lavi was perched, his hands on either sides of his head, his legs straddling his waist. Lavi gazed into Kanda's eyes, both of them not saying anything. Kanda glanced to the side, suddenly feeling awkward and a little shy. He put a hand on Lavi's chest, pushing just enough to notify the red-head that he didn't want him on him anymore.

Lavi cleared his throat as he crawled off of Kanda, offering his hand, which Kanda accepted. Lavi pulled him to his feet.

"So um, where ya goin'?"

"To the science department."

"Why?"

"How the fuck should I know? Moyashi said Reever wanted to see me, so I'm heading over there to see what's up now."

"Can I tag along?"

"I don't care."

They walked on in silence. Kanda kept his hand on Mugen's hilt, not feeling comfortable. The air around seemed stifled. He felt like he did when he was younger, like it was hard to breathe and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep in that place. No matter how many years he spent at the Order he still hated it, it ruined what poor excuse for a life he had.

Lavi was walking comfortably. On the outside that's what it seemed like anyway. He had his fingers intertwined as his palms rested on the back of his head. He kept glancing at Kanda every now and then, feeling like something wasn't quite right.

"Hey, Yu-chan. You feelin' okay?"

Kanda grunted in response, not really sure what else he should say. As the pair approached the Science Department he noticed Johnny and Reever talking. Johnny nodded his head, looking solemn and melancholy before he headed off. Reever turned away and entered the door leading to the SD.

Lavi opened the door, heading in first since Kanda would get pissed off at him if he held the door open for him. 'I'm not a girl you fucking retard! I can go through a door my got damn self!' is probably something he'd say. He stepped aside as Kanda entered next to him, looking around the room. He frowned deeply and Lavi knew something was definitely up.

"You sure you're okay?"

Kanda looked at him, shaking his head.

"Ah Kanda! I guess Allen gave my message to you right?" Reever asked as he walked up. He looked grim, dark circles under his eyes. But there was something else there. Something along the lines of worry and distrust.

"What is it you need me for Reever?"

"Well, you're not going to be happy about this Kanda."

"Since when is Yu-chan happy 'bout anythin'?" Lavi chimed in.

Kanda glared at him, turning his attention back to Reever. "Well?"

"We'll need to talk in private. Lavi I'm afraid you can't know what's going on, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Oh c'mon! You guys let me know everything!"

"Everyone will be filled in as soon as possible, but for now I need you to go." Lavi frowned deeply, feeling something heavy settle in his stomach. "Right, see ya soon Yu-chan."

"Stop calling me that dammit!"

Lavi laughed half-heartedly as he exited the room, glancing back inside with a worried look before the door shut. He decided he'd wait outside the door, not like he had anything else to do.

He sat leaned against the wall just next to the door, sliding down so he was sitting. "Man somethin' 'bout this just don' seem right..."

Inside The Room-

Kanda watched as Lavi looked inside the door with a worried look of his face. Tch, damn idiot shouldn't be worried. He didn't have a reason to be.

He turned his attention back to Reever as he walked away, soon returning with a box. It was a long and thin box, long and thin enough to put Mugen inside.

"I need your Innocence."

"What for?"

"I can't tell you that, not yet."

Kanda growled, glaring daggers at Reever as he untied Mugen from his uniform, placing it inside the box. Reever slid the cover back on the box, turning away. "Follow me," he uttered. Kanda followed him as they walked through the SD. He had to fight the urge to move his hand to his waist to grip the handle of Mugen. It felt like something was missing and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Something's up."

Reever didn't acknowledge that Kanda had said anything. He opened up a door and walked through it, Kanda following close behind. The new room that they entered had a desk and a chair in front of it. The room was dark and damp, smelled slightly moldy too. He looked up, staring at the flickering light bulb that kept the room poorly lit.

"Take a seat in front of the desk, the others will join you shortly. Kanda turned around, "Shor-" the door slammed shut before he could finish. He frowned as he heard the click of the lock. Since he had nothing else to do he walked over and sat in the seat which was placed in front of the desk. As he inspected further the desk was fairly old and worn out. On the other side there was a large black chair with a gold trimming around it.

He slumped into the seat, resting his head on the back of it. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever before he heard the door unlock. He sat up, quickly snapping his head toward the door. 'Not a good idea' he thought to himself as he shook his head to rid himself of his dizziness.

The door opened and Komui walked in, Leverrier in tow. Kanda narrowed his eyes at him as he passed by; Reever entered the room as well and closed the door behind him, locking it. Kanda felt as if his throat was closing up on him, his heart beat was ecstatic and he could have sworn you could hear it resonating throughout the small room.

Leverrier sat in the chair as Komui stood next to him, Reever next to the door. "Long time no see Kanda. We need to talk," Leverrier said as he grinned.

With Lavi-

Lavi waited and waited. He would frequently ask people who walked by what time it was, all of them giving different answers, time going on and on. Still no Kanda. 'This shouldn't have taken so long' he thought as he pulled himself to stand, slowly opening the SD door. He peeked into the room, seeing it empty.

"What are you doing?"

Lavi froze, slowly turning around to face Johnny who was staring at him confused. "Oh um, I was just wondering what was taking Reever and Yu-chan so long."

Johnny slowly lowered his head, his expression going from happy to sad within seconds. He didn't answer but instead pushed passed Lavi into the room, Lavi in tow behind him.

He sat as his desk, not sure what else he should say. Lavi looked around, trying gauge where Kanda might have gone with Reever. "Where did they go?"

Johnny didn't answer as he sat down at his desk, picking papers up and sorting them accordingly. He would then sign where he needed to before placing it in another pile for Komui to sign. Which would either never happen, or take a long time to happen. "He's with Komui."

"Where's Komui?"

There was yet again no answer as Johnny continued with his work. Lavi waited for a good ten minutes before he concluded that Johnny wasn't going to answer this time.

This time, what Johnny said had Lavi worried, "Don't worry. They'll be back in a couple of days."

"A couple of days? What for?"

Johnny shook his head, fully blocking Lavi out now. If Lavi studied him farther he could tell he was refraining from crying.

Lavi turned and left the SD, deciding he'd need help with this if he wanted to get anywhere. His best bet was to go to Allen, Lenalee, and one of the best people to help find Kanda. Marie.

First he headed off to search Komui's room, check if he was there before he got all worried about the situation. He opened the door, not bothering to knock. His heart sank a little as he glanced around the empty room, no Komui, no Kanda. He turned around as he heard the click-clack of Lenalee's shoes. "Hey Lavi, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Komui."

"Is he there?"

"No."

"That's weird, I haven't been able to find him or Reever, their coffee is gonna get cold."

"I'm not really concerned about the coffee Lenalee."

"What's up?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can."

"I ran into Yu-chan as he was heading to the SD. When we got there Reever said he wanted to talk to him. But he told me to leave. I know practically everything that goes on here Lenalee, and the fact that Reever wouldn't tell me what's up has got me suspicious. Not to mention the fact that Yu-chan and him have been gone for over six hours now."

"Six hours?"

"I sat outside the SD waiting for Yu-chan to leave, but he never came out. I went in after Johnny showed up but the room was empty and Johnny seemed really...out of it or sad or something."

Lenalee walked past him and to the desk, putting the coffee tray down on it. "That is suspicious. But did you ever think they might be talking or doing something personal?"

"Yu-chan doesn't have personal problems Lenalee. And Reever and Johnny seemed really melancholy when he showed up."

Lenalee nodded. "I was thinking about asking you, Allen, and Marie to help me look for him."

"I can go find Allen," she suggested. Lavi nodded and headed down the hall to find Marie's room. If anything he'd be their best case.

"Meet me at the training hall when you find him!"

Lenalee didn't answer, but she headed toward the dining hall, since that's most likely where Allen was.

She approached the lunch room, quickly walking in and looking around. It wasn't hard to miss the giant mountain of plates that had accumulated around Allen. She speed walked over to him, slamming her hands on the table, hissing, "Kanda's in trouble," at him.

Allen's head peeked around the table to look at Lenalee. "Wadcha meam en drouble?"

She narrowed her eyes at Allen. He finished chewing and swallowed, repeating himself, "Watcha mean in trouble?"

"Lavi can explain later, but let's go! Hurry!"

Allen grabbed some of his dango as he ran after Lenalee. "Where are we going!"

"Just follow me!"

With Lavi-

Lavi nodded and headed down the hall to find Marie's room. If anything he'd be their best case.

"Meet me at the training hall when you find him!" he yelled over his shoulder.

He didn't get a reply from Lenalee, but he knew she heard him. He ran to the dorms and up the floors until he was at the right place. He then walked down the circular hall until he found Marie's door, raising his fist to knock.

Before he could even get half way there the door opened, Marie standing on the other side of the portal. Of course Marie knew he was coming, he could hear things miles away. Hell he could probably hear Lavi as he left Lenalee to find him.

"What's up Lavi?"

"I need your help Marie."

"Anything for you, but what for?"

"I'll explain in a little, come with me."

Lavi waited as Marie shut his door and they made their way down to the training hall. When they arrived Lenalee and Allen were already there. Perfect, he didn't have to wait.

"So what's going on Lavi?" Allen asked from his spot next to Lenalee.

"Something's going on with Yu-chan and the Science Department. He had to go there when he got a summons from Reever. When we did Yu-chan seemed unusual and Reever seemed sad or something. Then they asked me to leave the SD. I waited outside for Yu-chan to leave but he didn't. It's been over six hours since that happened. I went in there and no one was there. Then Johnny showed up but he seemed even worse when I mentioned Yu-chan. I don't know what's going on but I know it's something bad."

Allen shifted from foot to foot, "So you think they're doing something to him?"

Marie frowned at the statement, remembering the old days. "I sure hope not," he said.

"Well I don't really doubt it. It wouldn't take over six hours for them to just talk."

"Well isn't this great?" Allen asked.

"No, it's not great," Lenalee said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think he was being sarcastic Lena," Lavi said, chuckling softly.

"The air feels heavy," Marie said as he walked around a little. "This isn't good, something is definitely going on."

"We've got to find out," Lavi muttered. His three companions nodded in agreement.

"I'll see if I can't get any information out of Johnny," Lenalee suggested.

"I'll sit nearby and check if I can hear anything inside the room," Marie added in.

"Allen and I will stand by, asking people if they've heard anything."

After everyone's positions were clarified they each took off, going in their respected directions.

Time passed and while Lenalee attempted to get info out of Johnny, Marie listening in for anything he could hear, Allen and Lavi got nowhere. Right where Lenalee was stuck. They met up at the dining hall, discussing what happened. Each of them concluding that nothing, in fact, happened.

They all sat around the door when finally, at the end of the day, Reever, Johnny, Komui, and Leverrier exited the SD. They all jumped up, Lavi being the first to speak.

"Where's Yu-chan?"

Their only response: "The Science Department is closed off to all Exorcists, and all Finders. No one except for the Scientists are allowed in. Not even a bookman is allowed."

They walked each other to their rooms, feeling defeated. Now they knew something was going on. Something bigger than even bookman were allowed to know. And bookman always got into the big secretive things.

"I'll talk to Jiji about it when he gets back," Lavi told Marie, since he was the last to go. "That'd be good, he might know something. If not then I guess we're stuck with snooping around and waiting."

"Yu-chan never did like waiting."

"He's always too impatient to do any waiting..."

"That's just Yu-chan for you."

"Good night Lavi, we'll try again tomorrow. I can ask General Tiedoll for help as well. Knowing him he'll go on a rampage freaking out."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because General Tiedoll thinks of us like his children. So he considers us so. When one of us is sick or something he acts like a father, panicking and trying to give us medicine."

"That's good... In a way."

"It's very limited."

"We'll try again tomorrow."

Marie walked into his room and Lavi made his way down to his. He crawled into his bed after changing and pulled his covers up, turning off his light and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter one. Hope everyone enjoys it. I had to cut it kind of short because if I continued any farther then I wouldn't be happy with it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Out With The Old, In With The New

**Here's chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys it along with the rest of the story. Please read and review. My Microsoft Word is pissing me off ;~; I can't click in places I need to fix or scroll or right click and its reeaaaallllyyy irritating. Anyone have any ideas on what could be wrong?**

* * *

><p>They waited a week. A whole damn week before something finally happened. Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Marie each crawled out of their beds, dreading a day of no more progress. That's how it'd been since Kanda had up and disappeared. None of the scientists commented on it. None of the Generals could do anything about it. Bookman didn't know anything about it. Finders didn't know anything. And the Exorcists knew what all of them knew added together. Which was <em>nothing<em>.

They each made their way to the SD. Allen had slowed down on his meals, not really feeling comfortable with eating. So they all skipped breakfast. When they approached the door Reever was there. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning? It's been hell this past week and that's all you have to say!" asked Allen, hungry and irritated.

"Well, I've got some good news!"

"And what's that..." they all uttered tiredly at the same time.

Reever turned and opened the door, ushering everyone inside. Once they were all in he walked around a corner and came back, looking behind him. "It's alright, come on out. You'll need to meet them anyway, since they're all here it's better to just go from there."

All of them leaned to the side, trying to see around the corner. Reever walked over to one of the desks and leaned on it, crossing his legs and leaning on his hands which rested on the desk.

A child around the age of nine walked around the corner. He was wearing what looked like Bookman's clothes, his hair was fairly short, going to about his shoulders or a little above. His eyes were empty looking, and a faint shade of green. He had a sword on his back. A familiar sword. Mugen to be exact.

"Everyone this is Kanda. Kanda this is Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Marie."

Kanda raised his head and bowed. The others stood speechless, completely stunned. "W-what happened to him...?" Lenalee quietly asked.

"If you want that answered you'll have to talk to Leverrier. It was his decision, not mine."

"His decision to do what!" Lavi asked, outraged.

Reever shook his head. "Everything will be explained at the meeting."

Reever looked at Kanda, "Feel free to talk to them and get to know the place. It's your new home."

Kanda nodded his head once and watched as Reever left. He lowered his gaze as he stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Yu-chan...?" Lavi carefully asked.

Kanda remained still, waiting for something to happen. Lenalee slowly walked to him and leaned down on her knees. "Hi, I'm Lenalee," she uttered, holding her hand out. Kanda looked into her eyes, waiting for something else. "You're supposed to shake it, like this. Here hold out your hand." Kanda did as he was told and held his hand out.

Lenalee took his hand, holding it in hers as she shook his hand. Kanda dropped his hand to his side as Lenalee released his hand.

"I-I'm Lavi!" the red-head said. Marie quietly walked over and knelt next to Kanda, pulling him into a hug.

Kanda stiffened but didn't move or struggle against the display of affection. He soon relaxed, realizing that he meant no danger. He slowly lifted his arms, hugging Marie back.

Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee watched the exchange of display. This was definitely unusual. Something bad had happened and they had no idea what.

When they left the room, after everyone introduced them self, Kanda remained next to Marie, his small hand clutching onto Marie's much larger one.

"He seems attached to him," Lenalee whispered.

"I think something happened to the both of them in their past," Allen whispered back. Lavi only watched as they continued walking on to the dining hall, where everyone was to meet up. Kanda still had his gaze lowered, his hair hiding his eyes and most of his face. Mugen was about the same size as him, tied to his back vertically.

When they arrived at the dining hall doors Kanda pulled his hand from Marie's, the elder not saying anything.

Kanda walked, heading for the front of the room while the rest of them wandered to a nearby table. Leverrier was standing at the front, Kanda slightly behind him, Komui next to him and the rest of the Science Department standing off to the side.

Leverrier spoke loud, his voice booming and silencing those in the dining hall. "We have to introduce someone new to The Black Order. You knew him once before, but he is no longer who you thought he was. Step forward child."

Kanda did as he was ordered and stepped forward. "This as you knew him before was Yu Kanda. Now he goes by just Kanda. As you can see his age has been cut in half. You're probably wondering how he's any different. He's in our control and is has gives us a higher chance of winning this war. His name is Kanda and his is what we now call an Innocence Doll."

A finder stood, "So you're saying he's pretty much a living puppet? Like the Exorcists weren't puppet like enough for you?"

"No!" Leverrier slammed his fist on the wall. "Exorcists now are emotional delinquents who play around on missions. They let things distract them, they argue, they defy, they break rules and they fail! Innocence Dolls, such as Kanda do no such thing! He will follow any order that is given to him, end of story."

Everyone in the room remained silent. "Innocence Dolls are perfection."

The meeting was soon dismissed. Leverrier left and Kanda stayed behind, looming closely to Komui. The division leader looked down at him sadly, placing his hand upon his head. "The meeting is dismissed everyone, you may leave if you like. Kanda that goes for you too, feel free to wander about." He smiled, his eyes betraying the smile he displayed.

Kanda turned his head and looked up at Komui. "Hm?" Kanda shook his head, walking away. He walked over to the table where Allen, Lavi, Marie, and Lenalee were and stood before Marie. Said man smiled and patted the spot next to him, where Kanda sat soon after. Marie knew that the Generals were in the back of the room, they'd want to speak with Kanda and the rest of the Exorcists.

"Come, the generals await us," he said as he stood, Kanda once again taking his hand. Lavi watched momentarily, standing as well. He hated the now empty look that Kanda's eyes had, it hadn't been even a day, but he already missed the glares and hateful looks towards him and Allen and everyone else who dared to stand in his way.

They walked to the back of the dining hall, Generals Tiedoll, Zakalo, Klaud, and Cross awaiting their presence. "So this is what the Order has been up to this past week?" Klaud asked quietly. Tiedoll slowly approached Marie and Kanda, leaning down to be eye level with the boy. His eyes were puffy and red, tears watering his eyes. Kanda didn't look at him, but gripped Marie's hand tighter. He was like a lost child, not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Kanda, this is General Tiedoll, he's like a father to us."

Kanda made no move to acknowledge Marie's attempt to comfort him. Sighing Tiedoll stood up, facing the others. "What could have brought them to do something like this? Haven't they ruined his life enough?"

Cross took a puff of his cigarette, dumping the ashes on the ground. "Who knows? What I'd like to know is why he's the only one they've done it to."

"If they'd done it to everyone else it'd be like a day care. It would be an Exorcist program filled with puppet like children," Klaud commented, folding her arms over her chest.

"Maybe it's because Kanda's a Second Generation Exorcist. Knowing Leverrier they must have put him through a lot of shit during the past week or so," Tiedoll uttered sadly.

Cross shifted, taking another puff of his cigarette before he pressed it into the palm of his hand to put it out, "He was probably the only one able to survive it."

The silence hung in the air like a heavy fog, no one moving or saying anything, lost within their thoughts. "Where was he this whole week?" Tiedoll asked absentmindedly.

"Last I saw of him he walked into the Science Department..." Lavi chimed in softly. "The Science Department? Something's definitely going on in there."

"Here's your mission boys," Klaud began, "you're going to infiltrate the SD while we make a distraction. Make a thorough investigation and scope out the place. See what you can find and we'll meet up later to discuss our findings. The other generals and I will be doing some work of our own, so get going, do as much as possible."

The Exorcists nodded and took their leave, Marie pulling Kanda behind him. The Generals each went their separate ways to do their jobs.

As the group approached the SD they glanced around warily, Lenalee heading in first to get rid of any scientists in there. It was normal for her to go there, and even more so to tell them if they needed to do anything. The group remained silent, cringing as an alarm suddenly went off, explosions bursting on the floors beneath them. They hid as scientists ran from the room. Lenalee poked her head out, ushering them into the room and locking the door behind them.

Kanda stood at the door as the group scattered out, searching for any clues as to where Kanda might have been. Marie walked along the walls, listening closely for any signs of air pressure that might lead to a secret door. They found nothing. Lavi growled, slamming his fist against the door. "We don't have any time! And we've found nothing!"

An idea struck Marie as he remembered what Leverrier had said. He turned and quickly walked over to Kanda, kneeling next to him. Kanda turned his head, looking up at Marie. "Kanda, do you remember this room?" Said boy slowly nodded. "You were here for a week right?" Kanda shook his head this time. Marie frowned, "Where were you?" Kanda took Marie's hand, pulling him to stand up. He walked to the other end of the room, feeling along the wall. "Is there a door over here?"

Kanda nodded yet again, switching a small lever imbedded in a fake stone cover in the wall. This switch moved part of the wall aside, revealing a door. Kanda pointed at the door. "You were in there?" He didn't answer, instead opening the door to reveal a small room, musty and damp with a black chair settled behind an old ruined desk, another chair seated in front of the desk and a small flickering light bulb keeping the room poorly lit.

Marie walked in first, pulling a reluctant Kanda behind him. Lavi followed suit, Allen and Lenalee staying behind as lookouts. The room looked fairly empty, but Kanda turned and walked behind the door that led them into the room, which had a small hallway leading down some stairs. As they traveled farther down Kanda subconsciously moved closer to Marie, gripping his hand tighter. When they got down far enough they opened another door.

The opened door revealed another room, slightly bigger than the previous room. It was equipped with computers lined against a wall of glass, some of them on, data, numbers, letters, and files floating across the screens. Marie didn't see it, but he could hear the soft hum of the machines, the sometimes erratic beeping that would frequently start up then die out.

Lavi walked past them to the glass wall, peering into the other room. He looked to the right of the computers, another small hallway present. "Here guys," he said quietly as he walked into the small hallway, Marie and Kanda close behind. It was about ten steps before they turned left and another ten before they entered the room opposite of the glass wall.

This room had a medium sized circular tank in the middle filled with a green liquid. Above the tank was a circular top, many different colored wires and cords threaded through the top and going into the tank. Nearby were some more computers, ones like the machines you see in a hospital, showing your heart rate, blood pressure, the works.

"Is this where you've been?" Lavi asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Kanda nodded but once, his gaze down cast. The red-head frowned. "We'll have to show the Generals this..."

Kanda removed his hand from Marie's wandering around to the opposite side of the room as Lavi explained to Marie what he'd seen, where they were and what not.

"What could it be full of?" he asked once Lavi finished.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't look like normal water though."

Kanda had wandered back near them. He spoke this time, quietly, "Innocence."

Lavi stared at the tank. "Innocence?"

Kanda made no move to answer, but instead walked over to the tank and placed his hand upon it. They heard a very distant yell from Allen. That was their signal to get out of there. Lavi walked over, taking Kanda's hand and pulling him behind him as Marie walked ahead, leading the way.

Once they were out they left the room as it was before, walking around the corner as scientists made their way back into the room.

"Let's find the generals," Lavi whispered. Kanda pulled his hand from Lavi's and took Marie's' instead. Lavi didn't really mind, Marie and Kanda were like brothers and they treated each other as so. Their bond was special. Lavi wanted a special bond like that with Kanda. Wait...what?

Lavi shook his head. 'Now's not time to think about your feelings Lavi! Besides you're a bookman. Bookmen don't have emotions. Oh fuck who am I kidding, I'm a failure of a bookman, and the current one hasn't even finished teaching me yet! I'm screwed.'

Kanda stared at Lavi as he argued with himself internally. He was making weird facial expressions and Kanda wasn't really sure what to make of it. "Kanda have you eaten?" Lavi heard Marie ask out of the blue. Kanda looked up at Marie, shaking his head. "Let's eat before we talk to the Generals Lavi."

The red-head nodded, changing their course. Allen was more than happy to follow, Lenalee going to talk to her brother.

Allen ran ahead, eager to eat now that everyone was in a better mood. Once Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Marie had ordered food they took a seat at a dining table. Kanda stared blankly at what was offered to him, the usual soba. Allen watched him momentarily, offering some of his own food. Kanda looked at the offered food, taking a bite out of the bread roll. He chewed quietly, swallowing it. He nodded his head in approval.

Allen gave him some of his food, the soba pushed aside and forgotten. Allen joked around, relentlessly teasing Kanda. That is until Kanda couldn't take it anymore. He reached back, withdrawing Mugen from his sheath, the Innocence immediately activating. Allen's eyes widened and twitched as he leaned away from Kanda.

"W-wait a minute! I was only kidding!" He took off running as a flame of Innocence surrounded Kanda, and after said child swung his blade, slicing the table and whatever was in its path, in half. Lavi watched him quietly, noticing he still had at empty look in his eyes.

He hated it, he hated not being able to see Yu's old hateful stares, his glares at everyone, he hated not being able to hear his rude comments, his curse words, and his threats. He hated this new Kanda. He was so quiet, so tamed, and controllable. Nothing like the old Yu. He tore his gaze away no longer being able to watch the spout between Allen and the deadly Kanda.

"At least that's still the same," Marie chided in next to him.

"What?"

"His temper. You don't always see it but its there. Think about it Lavi, don't you think it's a little more like him to chase Allen around the dining hall just because Allen pissed him off?"

Lavi nodded, seeing the point he was making. There was still some sort of connection, since Kanda still obviously hated Allen. Once everything pretty much calmed down, Kanda walked back to Marie and Lavi, Mugen still activated in his hand. Lavi frowned and studied the small flame of Innocence that burned near Kanda's forehead.

It didn't seem to have an origination point and it wasn't touching his skin. It was just there, perhaps a part of his new Innocence?

"That room still bothers me," Marie said.

Lavi followed Kanda with his eyes as he sat down next to Marie. "I don't think Yu-chan likes it either."

"And another thing Lavi…"

"Huh?"

"He doesn't talk."

Lavi nodded his head slowly, agreeing. Yu-chan didn't talk much, but Kanda talked even yes. Actually he's only said one whole word since we've met up again! And it was…Innocence of all things.

"Yeah, that's true. He talks even less than Yu-chan does!"

Once everyone was finished eating they headed to the training rooms, once again, to meet up. When they arrived Lenalee had gathered the Generals and a finder, Tomah. "Did you find anything?" Klaud asked, folding her arms on her chest.

"We sure did," Lavi stated, remembering everything they saw to the last detail. It was his job as a Bookman to record things like this; they had to know what the Order was planning to do. Apparently the measures they've taken weren't enough.

"We found a secret room inside of the SD, it led to an observation room, which led to an experimentation room," he continued.

"What was in the room?" Cross asked as Timcanpy settled on his head.

"There were monitors to check vital stats, but there was also a medium sized tank in the middle of the room filled with a green substance. Yu-chan called it Innocence."

"Innocence? Liquefied? This is not good. We'll have to talk to Hevlaska about this, let's go now since no one is down there."

Kanda slipped his hand inside of Maries, his gaze downcast. 'I wish I knew what they were talking about. Sure I know they mean the room and everything, but why is it such a big deal to them?' he thought. He wanted to ask out loud but he wasn't sure if he was able to speak of his own free will. They hadn't told him he couldn't, but they also didn't say if he could.

He looked up at Marie, his hair parting and falling back some. "Is there something you'd like to say Kanda?" the man asked.

Kanda contemplated saying yes, but he shook his head no. He also wanted to know why he seemed so compelled to be close to the blind man. It seemed natural and he felt more comfortable around him though. Not that he was supposed to feel comfortable or anything. Then again none of the scientists said he didn't have to be.

Again he didn't know what he should do. He felt like a slave, no rights, no opinion, and no control over his own life. And now that he thought about it, it was completely true. He remembered very little, only waking up in the tank filled with Innocence. From that point on he always followed every order he was given, without question, without hesitation.

He was a slave. A slave to the Black Order. He probably always was, from the start. And now he always will be. He lowered his gaze, his neck hurting from twisting it to look up at the taller blind man. Even though they told him their names he couldn't remember. Was he supposed to?

Were these people friends of his? Or did he not have any friends? What are friends?

He cringed, pulling his hand out of Maries to clutch his head as a sudden sharp pain snaked up his body, pooling in his head. He dropped to his knees, the red-head, and the blind man leaning next to him, asking him questions that he couldn't decipher. The pain became worse and worse, a high pitch noise echoing around the room. He closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head on the training mat as he stabbed his fingers into his head.

'Make it stop…'

He saw images, people flashing by, words being spoke, he felt cold then hot, then he felt pain spread through his body.

'Make it stop!' He couldn't speak. Could he? Was he able to? He didn't know, he needed help. He wanted it to stop.

'Please someone help! Please make it stop!' He fell to his side, curling up. Mugen lay beside him, glowing slightly.

The Generals watched, Tiedoll next to Lavi and Marie as Lenalee ran for help. Kanda pressed harder on his skull, whimpering softly. 'Why does it hurt so much! What's happening!'

Nurses ran into the room, Komui not far behind. They rushed over and Lavi and Marie moved out of the way so they could help their fallen comrade. They attempted to move him, but he pushed them away, now thrashing around in pain. He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Now generally concerned Lavi walked over once again, pulling Kanda against his chest. He stiffened, the display of affection and comfort foreign to him. He felt comfortable and safe though, but the pain still remained. He clawed at the red head, hitting, pushing, anything to get him away. Anything to stop himself from breaking or hurting him, because he knew he would, he knew he was capable of it.

People flashed in his mind, and then all at once it disappeared. He stopped rebelling against the red head, clutching his shirt tightly in his hand. Mugen's glow disappeared and his heavy breathing began to subside. He released Lavi, standing as if nothing happened and tied Mugen to his back.

He then proceeded to walk over to Marie and hold his hand once again. The other stared at him, shocked beyond comparison. What had just happened? One minute Kanda's fine and the next he's thrown into a fit of pain.

The Generals stared at Komui expectantly, and he knew he could no longer keep whatever happened a secret from them.

"This is a long story," he began, turning away from the group and walking toward the entrance, "we might want to sit in my office so I can explain the whole story."

Everyone exchanged glances before following the somber Chinese man to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's chapter 2. :D I hoped everyone enjoyed it! The last part came to me randomly while I was typing this up in my Advisement class… But whatever, I got it done and I'm going to work on chapter three as soon as possible.<strong>

**Please review! And if you haven't, check out my other fanfic called Get Away! All of my personal friends loved it and said they laughed their butts off XD. Which I feel very proud of =D I won't be continuing it until I get more reviews for it though, otherwise I have no inspiration to continue.**

**P.S. My MW is working fine now o-o  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I know it's been /forever/ since I last updated! Last year I was in the hospital for some pretty horrid things. 1, Gallstones. Those hurt like…very painful. They're like Kidney Stones, but in one of your digestive organs. 2, Pancreatitis. That sucks because it's another digestive organ, which happened to swell up which prolonged my surgery until March 7****th**** when I went in on February 28****th****. I stayed there till March 14****th****, and was so happy when I got to go home. I was stuck on a liquid diet and have needed to update this… My month away from this kind of started my writers block since I forgot about pretty much EVERYTHING up until recently. Though a whole year is kind of sad… and I'm very sorry about the prolonged wait. So on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Everyone piled into Komui's office. He eyed each of them carefully as he sat at his desk. "What you saw was probably a retaliation."<p>

"Retaliation?"

"Yes. It's like how it was before. You saw it Allen."

Allen nodded his head, remembering as he went through Kanda's memories. How Kanda regained his memories, then Alma.

"The thing with this experiment is that it's supposed to stop things like that from happening. He'll get serious pain in his head and his Innocence will invoke itself. He will get flashes in his head of people, scenes, and things that he once saw. They will seem familiar to him, be familiar to him, but he won't remember any of it."

Kanda, who suddenly felt uncomfortable, shifted from foot to foot. He saw all of these things from his past, but he wouldn't remember them? Why wouldn't they want him to remember? What was wrong with him remembering?

"So what is it you did to him?" Allen pondered aloud, feeling angry. They all were. Sure Kanda was usually a jerk to everyone, but that's just how he was, and everyone got used to it. Now they come up and do something like this?

"It's not so simple Allen, you see we-" Komui began, but was cut off as Marie stood up abruptly and slammed his hands onto the desk. "Then explain it in simple terms." The tension in the room was thick, and Marie didn't put his words lightly.

The Chinese man swallowed thickly and sighed. He gazed around Marie to the other exorcists, "We pretty much drown him in a tank of Innocence until it controlled him."

* * *

><p>That was all they had left them with. They had simply grabbed Kanda and dragged him into that observation room where they shoved him in a tank, hooked him up to a bunch of hoses, and filled it with Innocence until it controlled him.<p>

That answered one question.

The only other thing on their minds, was why Kanda had reverted back to his first stages of development? His Innocence was just as strong as it was in his most recent battle as a regular Exorcist, but now he was as young as he was when he first left his water tank at the Asian Division.

They didn't know what to make of it, and none of them knew how to fix it. Komui had no power over what was going on. Leverrier just wanted to find a way to ruin everyone's life, again. Especially Kanda's. Hadn't he done enough to him? What more could he do?

Kanda had, unsurprisingly, remained quiet as they left, his hand still gripping Marie's tightly. His face remained passive and he didn't do much of anything.

It was late by the time they had gotten back and they each went their separate ways. Marie had taken Kanda to his room and told him that he would come back for him in the morning. Kanda only nodded his head in understanding and slipped silently into his room, where he crawled onto the bed, curled up on his side with his Innocence, and fell asleep.

Kanda had nightmares that night. He felt like he couldn't breathe as his small fists pounded against the glass. There were tubes stuck in his arms, IV's, a tube down his throat and in his chest. He was terrified. He couldn't breathe and it was suffocating, his lungs ached from the lack of oxygen and his body was convulsing as it attempted to provide what it didn't have. His hands shook and he tried to rip out the tubes, swim to the top, get some air, but there was none. He couldn't move, he couldn't stay still, and he couldn't breathe.

He remembered dying. He briefly thought that he knew far too much about how it felt to die. He suffocated several times, drowning in the Innocence. And each time he awoke, he remembered less about his past, and the people in it, the events that happened, and what he did.

After hours of the Innocence torture, the scientists had finally succeeded. Kanda didn't remember anything but his name. He remembered how to fight, invoke Mugen, read, write, speak, everything that was basic. But when it came to people and past events, his mind was blank.

Kanda bolted up in his bed, Mugen strewn to the side and on the floor. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy and labored. He stared down at his hands, his only source of light the gleam of the moon passing through the holes in his window.

His hands were shaking and he frowned, furrowing his brow as he tried to stop them. He wasn't dehydrated or hungry, which ruled out that as a reason as to why he was shaking. The only conclusion he came to was fear, but he couldn't imagine himself being afraid of anything.

He couldn't die after all.

Or rather, he could, but he would always come back from the dead. His heart felt heavy as he suddenly thought, _But what if I didn't?_

Just once, that would be all it would take. Just one time to not revive and heal, to not regenerate. The others seemed to care for him enough, but he didn't know them enough to care. Lavi seemed like an idiot, even though he was acting (strangely?) serious as of late. Was it because of what had happened to him? Lenalee was acting almost the same, in a sense, they all were.

He didn't know how they were supposed to act, or how they used to. It was too foreign to him. A feeling of Déjà vu passed over him but he couldn't figure out why.

Instead of trying to think anymore on his dream or the past, Kanda slipped off of his bed and slid on his shoes, tying Mugen to his back as he left his room. It didn't feel like it was his room, and he didn't understand the Lotus flower that rested in the hour glass that was settled in his room. It seemed to be the only personal thing he owned other than Mugen.

He tried to ignore the other flowers, the ones that surrounded him, the ones that were everywhere he looked. They seemed familiar to him too, but he pushed the feeling aside. Kanda walked along several hallways, passing many doors. He only stopped when he reached his destination.

Kanda wasn't sure how he knew where he was, or who was on the other side of the door, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered other than the blind man and the orders given to him.

Kanda settled himself on the floor in front of the door, his knees to his chest and Mugen resting beside him. He fell asleep like that, his head pillowed in his arms for hours until he slid to the floor, curled up. He didn't have any more nightmares, and if he was grateful for it, he didn't show it.

Not that there was anyone around to see him anyway. But then again, sight was never important to a blind man.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kanda was assigned a mission with Lavi. They were being sent to a small town in Russia, having heard several unexplainable stories and admissions to their office. They were going to see if it was Innocence of course, causing the problem, but it was never guaranteed.<p>

Kanda didn't have much to pack, then again he never did. He had a new uniform jacket and a new outfit. He wore a tight black shirt with a cut off midriff Exorcist jacket and a regular pair of black pants, and boots. It wasn't Kanda's style, but Kanda didn't care because clothes were clothes and he didn't really have a say in the matter.

The only things he truly cared about was his red hair tie, Mugen, and the black beaded bracelet that was too big on him and hung low on his wrist. He briefly wondered if there was a chance of it being lost, but then decided that he'd have to take extra care not to.

He wasn't sure why the item was so important to him, but it called to him and he decided he'd cherish it. Lavi had directed him to the canal that they had always used. He had been hoping that it would spark something in Kanda's memories, but the child remained stoic and only let his eyes roam about in wonder.

Lavi missed Kanda's temper, how if he stared at him for too long then he'd yell at him and curse about him being an idiot and that he should die. He missed how if he braided Kanda's hair then the samurai would brandish Mugen at him and threaten to cut off his genitals. He had even tried to braid little Yu's hair to get his attention, see if he could get something out of him.

Kanda had only given him a blank look and scooted away from him. He pulled his braided hair over his shoulder and he began to undo it, running his fingers through the silky hair to straighten it out and get out any other braids that he might have missed.

Lavi gave up and pressed himself back into his seat, a frown on his face as he stared quietly out the window.

The Order was pushing their limits, and Lavi thought about how long it would be until all of the exorcists got tired of their shit and turned against them. They hardly did anything that would benefit the exorcists anyway. He laughed bitterly as he imagined Kanda to be the first to turn against them, starting a cult. He rolled his eyes at the idea and turned his gaze to the said person in question.

Kanda was staring out the window, his face blank, but his eyes looked as if they were searching for something. "You know you can talk," he said absentmindedly, tugging his headband down from his forehead to rest on his shoulders and cover his neck.

Kanda turned his head in response to look at the redhead, following the headbands movements. So he was allowed to talk, but that didn't mean he had to. It didn't mean he had anything to say.

He was intrigued by Lavi's headband and he moved off his seat, stumbling as the trained jerked on the tracks as he made his way over to the mysterious boy. He slowly lifted his hand and carefully ran his fingers over the loose fabric, feeling it mould underneath his fingers, feeling how soft it was. No wonder he wore it a lot.

Lavi smiled softly as he got an idea, sliding the headband off completely an instead replacing it on Kanda, around his neck. Kanda looked genuinely surprised for once, blinking up at Lavi with owlish eyes before looking down and lifting the cloth to press his nose into it.

The scent of Lavi helped to put Kanda off of whatever edge he was on, and suddenly he felt a lot more comfortable. There was no one else in their compartment, and Kanda didn't say a word as he seated himself once again.

Deft fingers ran over the cloth as he peered down at it as much as he could without taking it off. He moved it around his neck to see the complete pattern, only stopping once it started over again. He pushed it up to his forehead like the redhead had been wearing, only to frown as it slipped over his eyes and stayed before sliding completely down to his neck.

On the other side of the compartment, Lavi felt happy as the frown had formed on Kanda's face. Sure it wasn't much to be happy about, but Lavi hadn't seen the sour look on his face for more than a week and it was disheartening to see such a blank look on the child's face.

Kanda pretended to ignore Lavi and let the headband hang on his neck as he leaned against the car seat. He idly stared down at Mugen's sheath, running his fingers over the hard cover and following the engraved marks that characterized Mugen's name in Japanese.

The Japanese boy didn't ever remember being taught Japanese, to speak, read, or write it, but it seemed to come to him naturally. He raised his gaze and glanced over at Lavi. _Where does he come from? _

Lavi looked over at him, catching his gaze, and smiling. Kanda didn't know it, but his cheeks tinged a light pink and he stared down at Mugen once again.

Once they reached the small town in Russia they exited the train and Lavi was astounded at how normal Kanda was acting. He wasn't shivering from the cold, and he wasn't even dressed all that warm! Lavi felt like he could hardly feel his toes already but he pushed aside the feeling and lead the way into the town. They would have to do some investigating and research.

Find out the rumors, then see if they were true, then find out why they were happening, who was pulling the strings, and what their goal was supposed to be. Worst case would be something having to do with the Earl, or nothing at all which would mean wasted time.

There had been several reports of strong poltergeists with no connection as to what was going on, to a person or an object. They had wondered around town, Lavi asking all of the questions while Kanda observed.

Days had passed with little to no answers, and they had finally come to a conclusion which turned out to be right. The town had a spiritual medium and she had a deep connection with the spirits which fed off her high energy. This high energy they fed off of gave them enough power to move things around and random times and in different locations in the town. Their investigation was a bust, and there was nothing special to be found. They boarded the train with disappointment lingering in their minds as they watched the landscapes race by. Kanda was thoughtful, interested in how spirits worked and how they could use energy to move around and speak and such.

He wondered if Innocence was in some way connected to a person's soul. He frowned, suddenly feeling sick as something he didn't understand passed through his mind.

_Artificial._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, I'm really sorry. This is kind of…shit. Please read and review, I'm sick, it's 2 in the morning, I'm tired as fuck and I can't even see straight. I wanted to give you guys something since you've waited a YEAR for this damn thing ((if you're even still with me)). If you notice anything wrong with it please let me know and I'll try to fix it. I'm sorry it's so short, I'll do better with the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
